Uhura and the Sex Survey
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Uhura responds to Spock's amended sex survey. The following is a transcript of that survey. Story follows Spock & the Sex Survey. This is a companion piece to Guess Who's Coming to Dinner. Please review! Thank you :D


Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock

Rating: M

Summary: Nyota responds to Spock's amended sex survey. The following is a transcript of that survey.

A/N: This is a follow-up to Spock & the Sex Survey and is a companion to the story Guess Who's Coming to Dinner [1-5]. Please comment if you've enjoyed reading it, I appreciate the feedback!

* * *

Uhura: Computer, please play and record responses to the survey forwarded to me by Dr. McCoy.

Computer: _Spock has returned his completed survey and requests that you respond to the amended survey._

Uhura: ...oh, ok. Continue.

Computer: _What is it that you absolutely need sexually?_

Uhura: Hmmm, that's an interesting question. I think at the very least, I would need some kind of emotional connection in order to get off. I mean, there's got to be some basic attraction there.

Computer: _What is something you have always wanted to try?_

Uhura: I'd really love to tie Spock down and have him under my complete control. So, yeah, a little bondage.

Computer: _What is something you have never done in bed before?_

Uhura: Well, I've never done anal before, but Janice swears by it.

Computer: _What time of day do you like to have sex?_

Uhura: I really like it at night if I'm not too tired. Though Spock likes it in the morning because it's illogical to waste an erection. {Laughter} I can't argue with that!

Computer: _What do you absolutely need to see to turn you on?_

Uhura: To see? I don't necessarily need to see, it's enough to know it's Spock. But I do love to see his expressions when we have sex.

Computer: _How long can you just kiss until your hands start to wander?_

Uhura: I don't know, I can't say I've ever counted. Maybe a couple of minutes.

Computer: _If someone was in the next room while you had sex would it make you nervous or excited?_

Uhura: If I knew them, I think I'd be nervous that they could hear me. If I didn't know them I wouldn't really care.

Computer: _Would it bother you if your boyfriend got naked at a beach or river?_

Uhura: Not really. Spock is pretty blase about being nude. Ha! I'd love to see him get naked on an Earth beach, I can't imagine the looks he'd get. {Pause.} Well, maybe it'd be better if he kept his clothes on.

Computer: _Have you ever faked an orgasm?_

Uhura: ...No.

Computer: _Please adhere to the parameters of the survey and refrain from one word responses._

Uhura: Oh for god's sake! Yes, I have, ok? I've been with guys who thought they knew everything there was about pleasuring women but in fact knew nothing except getting themselves off. Best thing to do is fake it and get it over with.

Computer: _What part of your body are you self-conscious about?_

Uhura: {Laughter} Oh god! Where do you want to start?

Computer: _Please refrain from...._

Uhura: My abs, my thighs, my calves which I feel are entirely too big... Well, let's just leave it there for now.

Computer: _Do you have any sexual regrets?_

Uhura: Oh lord do I! Yes, and one of them is that I wish I had waited until I was a little older to lose my virginity. Fifteen was a little too young.

Computer: _If a lover cheated on you would you take them back?_

Uhura: It depends I think. In the past, I've ended the relationship because I couldn't be bothered. But, if some wildly inconceivable situation came up where Spock cheated on me, I would take him back. Like, if he got hit with those spores from Omicron Ceti III. {Pause} Actually, there'd be no excuse for him to cheat even if that did happen 'cuz it's just a loss of emotional control. And if he's going to lose emotional control, I sure as hell better be the recipient of said loss of control and not some random bimbo he knew back in the day. Ok, if Spock cheated on me? I'd break his kneecap and then I'd tell Kirk and McCoy and then I'd call his parents. And, after he begged me to take him back, maybe I would. I don't know.

Computer: _How important is sex in your life?_

Uhura: It's pretty important. I need to feel that kind of physical connection, that kind of passion.

Computer: _How important is love in your life?_

Uhura: Very important. And since meeting Spock, it's just opened up a whole new part of my life I didn't even know I needed.

Computer: _What is the biggest fight you have ever had with a boyfriend?_

Uhura: Oh boy, that takes me back. When I was going to the Academy I had a knock down, drag out fight with a boyfriend. God, we were so bad for each other. And we fought over something really stupid. Basically I got tired of him making me wait to hear from him and he was always late coming to meet me.

Computer: _Do you believe in make-up sex?_

Uhura: Hell yes. Spock and I made up spectacularly after we fought about the wedding. Again. {Laughter}

Computer: _Have you ever told a complete stranger something you kept from a lover?_

Uhura: Absolutely not. I'd never do anything like that.

Computer: _Have you ever had a one night stand?_

Uhura: Yes.

Computer: _Please adhere to the parameters of the survey and refrain from one word responses._

Uhura: Oh brother. Fine. Yes, I've had one night stands.

Computer: _Please elaborate._

Uhura: ...Oh I get it. This must be the amended part. Fine. I've had about...let's see...eight...no, nine! Nine one night stands from when I was fifteen until now. I mean, obviously I haven't had any one night stands recently. {Laughter} Oh lord. Next question!

Computer: _How many sexual partners have you had since becoming sexually active?_

Uhura: Fifteen.

Computer: _Please elaborate._

Uhura: Oh for god's sake! What do you want? Their names and addresses? Nine were one night stands and six were steady relationships.

Computer: _Who were your last three sexual partners?_

Uhura: Oh brother.... well, let's see. Spock for about two years. And before him, for a couple of months, was Tim Spaulding over in Engineering. He transferred out though thank god. Took a real long break after him. And right before I was assigned to the Enterprise, Robert Grey who was a doctor that lectured at the Academy. He wasn't my teacher of course. We were together three years.

Computer: _Have you ever rebounded and known you were doing so?_

Uhura: No. I mean, yes I rebounded but I didn't realize that's what I was doing. I rebounded with Tim after Robert. That was when I was younger, in my mid-twenties.

Computer: _Who did you lose your virginity to?_

Uhura: My first boyfriend back in Kenya.

Computer: _When and where did you lose your virginity?_

Uhura: I was fifteen and had just come back from living overseas at boarding school. We were a bit older than when we first started going together. Well, needless to say we were feeling very grown up and decided we were going to have sex. My parents weren't home for some reason and we were very quiet and it was over in a matter of minutes. {Laughter} It got better as time went on.

Computer: _If you could go back in time would you change it or take it back?_

Uhura: Yeah, I think I would. I would've waited until I was a little older. I don't think I'd take it back though. He was my first love and I have a lot of great memories being with him.

Computer: _Would you go down on your boyfriend in a restaurant?_

Uhura: No...that's going over the line, even for me. I'm not above fooling around though. Discretely, of course.

Computer: _Where would you have sex in public?_

Uhura: {Laughter} Nowhere. Well, if you mean outside and no one's around then sure I'd have sex in public. Like that time me and Spock went back to that river on Lycaon IV. {Laughter} Outdoor sex rocks.

Computer: _Would you ever have sex while at work?_

Uhura: Officially no. Unofficially, hell yeah. There are tons of little places on the ship that I'm dying to try out.

Computer: _Would you have sex in the rain?_

Uhura: It depends on what kind of rain. If it's the gentle, warm rain then it's actually quite nice. I don't think Spock would go for it though.

Computer: _What movie makes you horny?_

Uhura: Christine recently showed me an old movie called Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was quite...intriguing. {Laughter}

Computer: _What is the highest number of orgasms you have had in one sex romp?_

Uhura: Four. And it was quite a long sex romp. Spock is determined to improve my stats though.

Computer: _How many do you wish you could have?_

Uhura: Well, Spock said he had eight once. I'd love to find out what that's like.

Computer: _What do you like: trimmed, shaved or natural?_

Uhura: I like to keep things trimmed. But once I go home and go to the beach, I'll shave. Or wax, rather.

Computer: _Name three things about your current partner that you love to see._

Uhura: I love seeing him dress and undress. It's so intimate. He's got the most amazing legs and I love stroking his chest and arms, he's nice and hairy. You know, I'd love to see him grow a beard like his counterpart in the other universe. God, he was a sexy sexy Vulcan! Maybe not exactly like the goatee he had, that'd be a little to close for comfort. {Laughter} And the Green Giant, of course. {Laughter} I had to call Spock's thing something since he wouldn't.

Computer: _What sounds do you like to hear during sex?_

Uhura: I love the sound Spock makes when he first puts it in. He doesn't even know he does it. Just this fluttery little groan. Oh my god it's so hot.

Computer: _What sounds do you make during sex?_

Uhura: I'm a moaner. A loud one. {Laughter}

Computer: _What words do you love to hear during sex?_

Uhura: When Spock tells me to come for him. He does it so seriously. Just the way he says it....Computer, please halt survey.

{Time lapse: 20 minutes 18 seconds}

Computer: _What do you yell during an orgasm?_

Uhura: Probably something like 'Oh god! Yes!'

Computer: _How many times a week do you like to have sex?_

Uhura: Lately, I've been happy with three or four times a week. I've been so busy though with the wedding. Usually we have it every day. I think that frustrates Spock. Not that he'd admit it. He's been meditating a lot.

Computer: _Do you want to try the sixty-nine position?_

Uhura: Oh I have already. A very reliable position. And it's fantastic!

Computer: _What are your three favorite positions?_

Uhura: Missionary. I know, it's so vanilla, but I love watching Spock's face and looking into his eyes. It's such a turn on. Me on top is second. Third, doggy style.

Computer: _What are the top 3 erogenous zones on your body?_

Uhura: My inner thighs, my neck and my sides.

Computer: _Would you ever have sex in your childhood bedroom?_

Uhura: {Laughter} I did. That's where I lost my virginity.

Computer: _Are there any secret desires you have never told?_

Uhura: Hmmm. What an interesting question. Well, like I said earlier, I'd love to tie Spock up. In fact, going a step further, I'd love to see him tied to the bed after he's shifted. Now wouldn't that be interesting? {Laughter} Or maybe naked in a prison. There's something really sexy about having that Vulcan as my prisoner.

Computer: _What is your favorite thing about sex?_

Uhura: Spock holding me when I come. Also, Spock's sex face. {Laughter}

Computer: _Would you ever work out nude?_

Uhura: Ummm, that would be a big NO! What a weird question.

Computer: _Would you ever fool around in a movie theater?_

Uhura: Yeah, sure. It's dark, no one's really paying attention to you. In fact, I'd be bold enough to go down on Spock.

Computer: _Would you ever make a porno with your boyfriend?_

Uhura: If it were for our use, then no I wouldn't be opposed. I don't think Spock would go for it though.

Computer: _Would you ever do a photo shoot in sexy clothes for your boyfriend?_

Uhura: {Laughter} I got in trouble before for doing that. But if Spock took the pictures then sure, I'd love to pose for him. I don't think we'd get very far with it though.

Computer: _Do you think you need sex more or less often than the average person?_

Uhura: Huh, that's kind of a loaded question. I guess more than.

Computer: _Who was on your mind while you did this survey?_

Uhura: Spock. My hot Vulcan stud. I can't wait for you to come home! {Laughter}

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to visit my wordpress homepage that's linked at my profile. I've posted some very sexy pictures--including one of Nyota for this story! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
